Kabuto X Neptunia: Short Stories
by DriveLegendARK1
Summary: A collection of one-shots and short stories starring the cast of Kamen Rider Kabuto: Goddesses of the Hyperdimension. It may or may not be related to the main story.
1. Names

**Summary:** **What does your name mean? Blanc was asked this question, and she didn't know. Who asked this? The man who will stand at the top of everything.**

* * *

Quiet. It was quiet. No one was there but a certain brunette reading something on her desk. Yes, it was Blanc's reading time. Everybody knows that nobody is allowed to enter her room when she is reading. Everybody except one.

"Sorry, I'm going in."

The door opened and entered a brown-haired man wearing a white suit. His shoes were also white. On his waist was a wakizashi, stored within a sheath.

"Tsurugi? Don't you know that no one is allowed to be here when I'm reading?"

"No."

"Then why are you here?"

"Just small talk. I don't have anything to do right now."

"Fine."

Tsurugi went to her and sat on her bed. It was similar to his back in Japan. He sat there silent for a while, until Blanc broke the ice.

"Well what do you want to talk about? You've been silent since you came here."

"Oh, I was just wondering."

"About what?" she asked. It was rare for him to ponder.

"Your name."

This confused her, "What about it?"

"I'm intrigued. Your name means 'white' in French, but is there any meaning other than that?"

"I don't really put my thought to it."

"You are CPU White Heart, your Goddess form wears white, and you are often seen with that coat and hat, which are also white. I think that there is something."

Blanc nodded, seeing that he had a point. He then went on talking, "Maybe it refers to the Land itself, or maybe..."

"Maybe..."

"It means you."

"What?"

"Then your name, if I put it in a sentence, probably means 'heart and fury as pure as snow, a goddess who will rule the land'."

"What's with the 'fury' part!?" she shouted furiously.

"Hey take it easy. If he were here he would also say that."

"He?"

"Tendou Souji, my friend. 'Walking through the path of Heaven, the man who will rule everything' is what his name means."

She chuckled a little. 'This "Tendou" has quite an ego,' she thought.

"I just remembered, I haven't told you my full name. It's Kamishiro Tsurugi."

"Is that the reason you always wear white?"

"No, that's not it."

"Then what does that mean?"

"It's 'the man who will replace gods with a slash of a sword.'"

She chuckled again, 'He also has that ego.'

Tsurugi noticed her laughing, so he decided to tease her a little, "I did say that you have that anger."

"What was that!?"

"But I also said that you have a pure heart, as white as snow."

"Eh?" she blushed. He knew he caught her off guard.

"If my name has 'white' in it, we'll be a perfect couple."

"Ehhhhh!?" she shouted so loud the whole Basilicom heard it.

"Why are you saying that!? What are you trying to do!?" she said, still flustered from what he said.

"It's true you know. Of all the things I do, I never lie."

Blanc was out of words. She never thought that she would be teased by Tsurugi like this. She was going to get her hammer to beat him up, until...

"Lady Blanc, is there something wrong?"

Financier opened the door. She was surprised that Blanc was with someone else in her room.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Tsurugi got up, went to the door, and said, "Financier, good timing. I need to learn the concept of Shares."

"Sure, but why are you..."

"No time to explain. Let's go."

Tsurugi and Financier went out, leaving a flustered and embarrassed Blanc. This in turn inspired her to write a new fiction. Its title was 'Replacing Gods and Slashing with A Sword: A Tale of The White Scorpion'.

* * *

 **Okay, I decided to make this a series. Basically, it's some plot bunnies that I have.**


	2. CPU Candidate Complex

**Summary: Tendou had his older brother moment when Nepgear mentioned something. Something about... love.**

* * *

It was an ordinary day in the Planeptower. Neptune went out to Lastation, probably going to bother Noire, and Kagami was on a quest in Lowee. IF, Compa, and Histoire were busy doing their jobs. Thus, only Tendou and Nepgear remained.

It was rather cold, so Tendou decided to cook some hot pot food. Nepgear wanted to help but was told to stay put, not that she was bad or anything.

"No, Nepgear. Let me cook."

After a few minutes, it was done. She awed at the steaming pot. Her 'older brother' gave her a bowl, already filled with the dish. As he sat down and took his own helping, Nepgear tried the meal.

"It's delicious, Tendou-san!" she exclaimed, "It warms your heart and body!"

"Yeah. It's liver and red bean pot. I'm so proud of it, I'd even say it's art."

Suddenly, her N-Gear rang. She put down her bowl and picked it up.

"Hello? No way. Really? N-no! We're not like that! You have him, don't you?"

"Hey, don't talk on the phone during a meal."

"Sorry, I'll call you back." She hung up.

"You seem flustered. What's the catch?"

"It's just... it was about falling in love."

At that exact moment, Tendou dropped his bowl. With a look of disbelief, he squeaked, "What?"

He left the table and stared at the view outside, still in shock. "So the day has finally come?" He walked to Nepgear, saying in a worried tone, "Who is it? What kind of person is he!? Bring him here... now!"

"No, it's not me! It was Uni-chan. Tendou-san, you really jump to conclusions. It's as if you're my older brother or something."

"But I am your older brother!"

"No, you're not, Tendou-san. I already have Onee-chan."

"I will be someday!"

He walked out in frustration, and Nepgear could only sigh. "At times, he's like Onee-chan. So protective of me." 'If he's like this, I can't tell him... that I already have someone in mind.'

* * *

 **Darn it, Tendou! You just can't help it, can you?**


	3. Blanc plus Neptune VS Zombie Gamer

**Summary: The Zombie King wasn't an annoying internet troll. Instead, it was... a game master.**

* * *

After a lot of zombie killing and filming, the Gamicademi Film Club movie project would soon come to an end. Entering the secret classroom, Room 1-6, they made final preparations for the final battle against the Zombie King, HachimaJin.

"Alright, enough talk. Let's break HachimaJin's seal!" Uzume shouted.

"Do the honors," Blanc said.

Without wasting any more time, Uzume did so, by yelling.

"Wake up, you bastard! You're going down, HachimaJin!"

Then, light illuminated the room. When it died down, the Zombie King... wasn't there. In their place was a man in an all-black suit. His face was in a sense, friendly.

"You're not HachimaJin! Or are you?"

"No, I am not," the man said, "If you're referring to that sorry excuse of a final boss, they're gone."

"You changed the codes, didn't you?" Neptune accused.

"Neptune, this isn't the time for meta jokes!" Blanc scolded.

"Yes."

"Uh... what?"

He looked around the room in wonder. He sighed and said, "Let's go somewhere else."

 **STAGE SELECT**

Everyone was teleported to a city in ruins.

"Wow, how typical...," Neptune quipped.

"Wait," Noire spoke up, "If HachimaJin's gone, who's the final boss?"

"There's no Zombie King, so that means we win! Silly Noire!"

"Hold it, Neptune," Uzume said, "When I broke the seal, this guy came out. So that means...! Nepsy, Blansy, get away from him!"

They reacted fast enough to avoid a barrage of shots which came from a device that looked like a gamepad. The man's smile changed into a condescending smirk. Pocketing the gamepad, he confirmed their worries.

"The final boss... is me. I _am_ the Zombie King!"

He pulled out a white game cartridge, dubbed the Gashat. It had a burly masked man with two-tone hair as cartridge-art.

"This is my game now."

He pressed a button on the Gashat.

 **DANGEROUS ZOMBIE**

Black pixels emanated from it. Zombies spawned on the area. They weren't the zombies the Film Club used to see. They were humanoid with orange heads. Although wielding different makeshift weapons, they all had tattered clothes.

"Zombie Bugsters, way better than those degenerates you call DQNs."

"Calling your goons first? Hah! We'll smash them like bugs!"

The Film Club hacked, slashed, and smashed the crap out of the Zombie Bugsters. Their numbers didn't seem to dwindle. Fortunately, the wave of zombies stopped after a while.

"Congratulations," he praised, "Now, the actual boss battle."

He grabbed the gamepad, the Gashacon Bugvisor, and attached it to his belt. This belt is called the Buggle Driver.

 **GACCHON**

He pressed the button on the Gashat again.

 **DANGEROUS ZOMBIE**

This time, life gauges appeared on every Film Club member's torso.

"Wha?"

Before anyone could react, the smiling man said, "Henshin!" and inserted the Gashat into the Driver.

 **GASHATTO**

He pressed another button on top of the belt.

 **BUGGLE UP**

 **DANGER! DANGER! (GENOCIDE!) DEATH THE CRISIS! DANGEROUS ZOMBIE! (RAARRGGH!)**

Black mist covered his body as a blank screen was projected. A red figure appeared on it and alternated between stances as if it was walking like a zombie. With a thrust and a swing of his arm, the screen broke, revealing his new form. He donned a black and white suit with some armor. His right arm was mostly bare with a cylindrical pauldron, while his left had a spiked pauldron and armguard. One of his eyes was red, but the other was blue due to his visor being cracked. He also had two-tone hair and a mask covering his mouth. The most intimidating thing, however, was his breastplate. It had a cracked life gauge, and the life gauge itself... was empty.

"I am... Kamen Rider Genm... Level 10."

Everyone was petrified by his appearance, except for one.

"Level 10? Pssh, this will be a piece of cake," Neptune said.

She rushed without a second thought. She swung her sword at Genm. He visibly flinched.

"See?"

She kept slashing him with her sword. Oddly, he didn't fight back.

"The clincher! Neptune Break!"

Neptune dashed and slashed the Zombie Gamer in quick succession. With a swift swing, she knocked him down. She turned back to her friends and smiled.

"Like I said, a piece of cake."

Then, Blanc noticed something from him. "Neptune, behind you!"

As she looked, she saw Genm rose up with only his legs. His body arched backwards and black aura enveloped him when he was getting back to his feet.

"Ahh," he groaned. "My counterattack."

He punched Neptune right on the solar plexus, then on the temple. Then, he picked her up and threw her back to the Film Club. Uzume caught the current Planeptune CPU, but then saw her life gauge. It was depleted to three-fourths the full amount.

"The gauge... is decreasing!"

"Huh!?"

Genm didn't let them rest. He began his assault on them. Every attack the Film Club did was in vain. He just took it without any reaction. If it was fatal, he'd just rise up again. Plus, the CPUs couldn't transform because he had a Share Jammer.

Later, everyone except Genm had their life gauges reduced to a tenth the amount.

"Kuh! What the hell... is he!?" Blanc said in pain.

"It's as if... he's an actual zombie," Neptune added.

"And like one, I'm immortal!"

He violently pulled the two away from their friends. He then pushed the two buttons on the Buggle Driver, which made the device emit a convulsing sound. He pressed the B button.

 **CRITICAL DEAD**

Shadow zombies rose up from the ground and slowly made their way to the Film Club. Uzume and the others tried to shake them off, but they just kept coming. Eventually, the zombies surrounded them. To the shock and horror of both Blanc and Neptune, the shadow zombies flashed red and then exploded.

"How... horrible..."

"..."

Genm turned to them and said, "As for you two, I'll do it personally."

He pushed the two buttons again. This time, he pressed the A button.

 **CRITICAL END**

A dark mist surrounded the area. He jumped, turned 180 degrees, and rapidly back-flipped to the vulnerable CPUs. They couldn't dodge due to the damage they sustained and got kicked head on. After they stopped tumbling, they realized that their life gauge... was completely depleted.

"Haha, how does it feel to lose in your own game?"

They tried to get up, but fell down again, their body glitching.

"Even the main character of her own franchise cannot defeat me!"

They began to dissolve into data.

"You may be goddesses, but I am the game master! I _am_ the true god!

"Don't worry. I'll make this game an actual zombie game."

He walked away as Blanc and Neptune finally turned into data.

 **GAME OVER**

* * *

 **No one thought of this before, so I did. I don't know if it's too grim.**


End file.
